PROJECT SUMMARY (ADMINISTRATIVE CORE) The Administrative Core provides essential support to the MD Anderson Cancer Center and Temple/Fox Chase Cancer Center Leukemia SPORE PIs and investigators to maximize success. It is co-directed by Drs. Hagop Kantarjian and Jean-Pierre Issa, who co-chair the Executive Committee and provide overall supervision of five Projects, two additional Cores, Developmental Research (DRP) and Career Enhancement (CEP) Programs, and scientific direction of the SPORE. The Core co-Directors rely on the extensive broad-based scientific, research, and SPORE experience of the Internal and External Advisory Boards in critical decision- making. Success of the complex interdisciplinary research in the SPORE depends on integration of diverse leukemia research approaches. The Core will overcome barriers to interdisciplinary collaboration and data sharing and will ensure a unified translational research effort. The SPORE is founded on planning, integration, and translational research efforts supported by this Core. Its leadership and staff will be responsible for monitoring/planning scientific activities; providing scientific direction; ensuring emphasis on translational research; ensuring interdisciplinary and inter-SPORE integration with major leukemia programs within/outside MD Anderson and other broad translational research activities; and providing optimal administrative and fiscal management. Specific responsibilities of the Administrative Core are: Oversee and monitor all SPORE activities; promote integration and communication among the SPORE-related clinical programs; monitor the scientific integrity of all research projects, and grant awards; assure compliance with institutional, governmental, and National Cancer Institute regulations; oversee the fiscal and budgetary activities of the SPORE; coordinate data control quality assurance issues in conjunction with the Internal Advisory Board and the Biostatistics, Data Management, and Bioinformatics Core (Core 3); coordinate activities associated with clinical trials, including design of protocols, approval by regulatory bodies, implementation, and eligibility screening and assignment of patients to different studies; provide oversight and support for Core 3 and the Pathology and Tissue Core (Core 2); coordinate and manage meetings of the SPORE Executive Committee, the Internal and External Advisory Boards, monthly investigator meetings, quarterly research meetings, lectures, and symposia; administer the DRP and the CEP; coordinate interdisciplinary and inter-SPORE interactions and exchanges/meetings with other Leukemia SPORE programs and investigators, and other organ-site SPORE programs; administer the activities of the Patient Advocates; comply with, and improve policies addressing recruitment and retention of women and minorities; organize seminars to bring to MD Anderson consultants and speakers with expertise in various clinical and laboratory aspects of leukemia research; maintain a Leukemia SPORE website focused on issues in leukemia translational research.